


Accidental Touch

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: imagine something silly/weird/angsty happening when bucky's metal arm comes in contact with the arc reactor for the first time. 
Clint cackled and howled with laughter.“Will you shut up?” Heat rushed to Bucky’s face. He tugged on his metal arm, but it was latched onto Tony’s arc reactor like it had a life of its own.Bucky’s eyes flicked to Tony’s face.“I’m so sorry,” Bucky whispered and tugged on his arm again.





	

Clint cackled and howled with laughter.

“Will you shut up?” Heat rushed to Bucky’s face. He tugged on his metal arm, but it was latched onto Tony’s arc reactor like it had a life of its own. Or more realistically, like it was magnetized.

Bucky’s heart hammered in his chest. Tony and him had only just started really getting along about a month ago, and he didn’t want to ruin things now.  He’d done enough research on Tony (he was a former assassin—some stalker-habits didn’t die so easily), so Bucky knew the arc reactor was a sensitive issue and could possibly trigger a panic attack in Tony.

Bucky’s eyes flicked to Tony’s face.

Tony stared down at the hand on the reactor. He’d arched one brow and was smiling down at the limb.

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky whispered and tugged on his arm again.

“It’s okay. I knew something like this might happen when I fiddled with the reactor—not you groping me, but I knew the magnetic pull might increase and cause things like paperclips to get attached to me.” Tony grinned and patted the hand Bucky had stuck on Tony’s chest. “You’re just part of my experiment Bucky, albeit unintentionally. Although…” Tony’s eyes took on a mischievous gleam, “I can’t wait to tell everyone how Bucky Barnes fondled my breasts.”

Another round of laughter burst from Clint. He’d taken out his phone and was taking pictures. “I always knew you were a boob-man, Bucky.”

Bucky’s ear tips burned. “I’m not… Breasts are nice, but…” He was digging himself deeper into a hole with each word he spoke.

Bucky internally shriveled in humiliation.

Tony tapped on his watch and suddenly the force holding Bucky’s hand to Tony’s chest disappeared.

Bucky swiftly removed his hand from Tony’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

Tony shook his head and patted Bucky on the shoulders. “I told you already, don’t worry about it. Sounds like I should be the one apologizing. You’re really shook up about this.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you, I promise,” Bucky said softly.

What little joviality that had been in the room was swept away by Bucky’s confession.

“Never thought you were,” Tony said. “I didn’t—don’t—even think you would unless someone found a way to bring out the Winter Soldier again. Hell, I trust you more than half of the team if we’re being honest.”

“Hey,” Clint protested.

“You know what you did,” Tony snapped at Clint. He returned his attention to Bucky. He clamped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I get it if you don’t believe me, but maybe this will help.”

Tony kissed Bucky on the cheek.

Bucky startled and jerked away.

Tony grinned and leaned on Bucky’s shoulder. He patted Bucky’s other cheek as he said, “Besides trusting you, I think you’re cute too.” Tony slid off of Bucky and turned away from him, but not without looking over his shoulder and smirking. “Take that as you will.”

And with that Tony strolled out of the room, his hips giving a slight sashay as he exited.

Bucky touched his cheek in awe. “What just happened?”

“Tony has got the hots for you,” Clint sing-songed.

Bucky’s face turned as red as a tomato.


End file.
